1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display which is adapted to be mounted upon a house and which is further adapted to selectively illuminate those numerals associated with the address of the house.
2. Discussion
Displays are used in a wide variety of applications and are normally adapted to selectively illuminate certain predefined information. For example, displays may be used to indicate building exits, hazardous areas, fire escapes, and provide many other useful types of information. One application of display devices is to selectively illuminate those numerals associated with a home address.
One such prior display is described and claimed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,282 ("the '282 patent"), filed on Dec. 2, 1988, entitled "Glass Block Illuminated Display", and fully incorporated herein by reference. While the display assembly described in the '282 patent does provide selective numeral illumination, by the use of neon tubes which are placed within a hollow glass block, it has been found to be relatively costly, difficult to manufacture, and rather heavy and bulky. In fact, these same drawbacks are also associated with many of the other types of selective illumination display devices, which are known in the prior art.
There is therefore a need to provide a display which is adapted to selectively illuminate information, and which is further adapted to be relatively easily manufactured, of low cost, and which is further relatively easily maintained and relatively lightweight.